<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Onesie Showdown by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430456">Christmas Onesie Showdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CHRISTMASSSSS, Christmas onesies, Dorks in Love, F/M, What it’s only November?, dousy, idc it’s time for Christmas, no one call tell me this isn’t cannon, post cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy comes home with a Christmasy surprise for Daniel. He is not thrilled about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Onesie Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is some Christmas Dousy fluff because I needed some Christmas in my life. I’m really bad at spelling. I’m really bad at spelling so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel sat on the couch hunched over the tons of Christmas decorations laid out on the coffee table. There were decorations all over the room in different piles and boxes. Since Daisy had never really had a house of her own, when she and Daniel went to get a Christmas tree a fews days before, she had gone a bit crazy. </p><p>He was working to untangle some gold garland from itself when the door flung open. The sound of Daisy struggling with what he could only assume was an abundance of shopping bags made him smile before he even saw her. </p><p>“Daniel, can you help me!” she called from the entryway.</p><p>He got up with a smile and went to help her. She was tangled up with six bags in each hand. He laughed freely at her being caught in the doorframe. “Are you going to help? Or are you just going to laugh at me?” she huffed. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I was just not expecting all of this,” he said as he grabbed some of the bags out of her hands. </p><p>They dropped all of the bags on the couch and dug through them until Daisy let out an excited gasp. “I have a surprise for you!” she exclaimed before darting out of the room.</p><p>“Uhh... ok,” he said confused as he heard her undressing in the other room. </p><p>“Close your eyes,” she called before shuffling into the room and standing in front of him. “Ok, open.”</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. She was covered in brown fur from head to toe in something that reminded him of the things that babies sleep in. The hood was decorated to look like a reindeer. She spun in a circle and he chuckled when he saw a light brown puff near her butt. “What do you think?” she asked as if what she was wearing was lace and see through. </p><p>“What is that thing?”</p><p>“It’s a reindeer onesie. Do you like it?”</p><p>He chuckled, ”I love it!” </p><p>“I’m glad you feel that way because I got you one, too,” he grimaced at her, “Hey, don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Um, I don’t want to wear one of those things.”</p><p>“Look,” she picked up her phone and showed him a picture of Mack, YoYo, and Flint in matching plaid onesies, “YoYo sent this picture to the group chat this morning. We need to take a matching-onesie picture too so that we can win Christmas!” </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that Christmas was a competition.” </p><p>“Well, now you are. Come on please,” she begged and Daniel groaned at her, “Just ten minutes for a few quick pictures. You have to do it because I’m your girlfriend and you love me and it’s Christmas!”</p><p>He groaned again, “Fine.” </p><p>“Yay!” she put her arms arms his neck and gave him peck on the lips. </p><p>Daniel ran his hands down her sides, “It is really soft.” </p><p>“I know, right?” she wiggled in his arms, “Super cozy. Now go get dressed.” She pushed him into the other room where the other onesie was stored. </p><p>Two minutes later Daniel walked back into the living room covered in the same brown fur that Daisy had all over. She clapped when he walked in. Her excitement changed his grimace into a soft grin. </p><p>“We look so Christmasy, I love it!” she squealed before setting up her phone in front to take some pictures.</p><p>Daniel warmed up, literally, to the outfit. He, in fact, enjoyed it when Daisy dropped into his lap and nuzzled her nose into the side of his face to pose for the photos. After hitting the timer and hearing a few clicks, she got up and looked at them. She smiled fondly at her phone and tapped on one. </p><p>She turned her phone around and showed Daniel the picture, “I think we have a winner.” He smiled and a fuzzy feeling grew in his chest. “You can go change now,” she said with any eye roll. </p><p>He rubbed his arms, “Nah, I’m good.” </p><p>She squinted at him, “You love it, don’t you?”</p><p>“It’s... nice,” he tried not to smile as Daisy openly laughed at him. </p><p>She sent the pictures to the group chat with a message that said, “We beat you YoYo.” A few minutes later, replies started to roll in. Mack and YoYo were mad that they got one upped, Coulson was short circuiting seeing his hero in a Christmas onesie, and May took little to no interest. Surprisingly, the FitzSimmions pair had stayed quiet. </p><p>A couple hours later, Daisy’s phone buzzed. She picked it up and her heart melted at the picture she saw. It was Fitz and Jemma in matching Santa footie pajamas and squished in between them was Alya dressed in an elf onesie. Along with the photo was the simple message “we win.” from Fitz. </p><p>Daniel looked over her should at the picture and nudged her with his elbow. “They won.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. You can follow me on Twitter @/Daisy_Doooooo even though I’ve been a little inactive lately. Again you so much for reading! Love ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>